Comme un et un font deux
by Caleen
Summary: Rose Weasley face à ses sentiments, un problème plus complexe que ceux d'arithmancie !


Une petite idée qui trainait dans un recoin de ma tête ...

**Comme un et un font deux ...**

Rose Weasley ouvrit la porte d'une salle de classe vide à la volée, furibonde. Mais pour _qui_ se prenait-il ? Elle posa son sac brutalement sur l'un des bureau, sortit encre, plume et parchemins, puis s'assit, le regard vide mais les poings crispés. Depuis sa quatrième année, non elle exagérait … depuis sa _première_ année, cet imbécile, ce crétin, ce petit prétentieux de Alec Thomas lui tapait sur le système.

Elle le qualifia mentalement de divers noms d'oiseau dont la bienséance l'empêchait de les prononcer à voix haute, et se prit la tête dans les mains. Les dieux étaient contre elle. Actuellement en septième année à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard, elle devait absolument réviser ses examens qui approchaient à grand pas, assurer les cours de rattrapage des quatrièmes et cinquième années, remplir son rôle de préfète en chef et se maintenir à niveau pour l'équipe de Quidditch et tout ça sans se plaindre. D'un naturel jovial et toujours de bonne humeur, ses amis l'appelaient le « petit rayon de soleil ». Mais si il y avait bien quelqu'un pour assombrir son beau ciel bleu personnel, c'était Alec Thomas.

Fils de Dean Thomas et de Luna Lovegood, des amis de ses parents, il était tout comme elle à Serdaigle, en septième année. Connue pour abriter les élèves les plus réfléchis de Poudlard, ce dont Rose n'était pas peu fière, la maison Serdaigle comptait néanmoins parmi ses rangs un rustre de la pire espèce dont la seule ambition était d'enquiquiner et de déranger la totalité des élèves. Si Rose avait été un peu objective, elle aurait avouer que l'ambition d' Alec n'était pas de déranger la totalité des élèves de Serdaigle, mais juste leur préfète, en l'occurrence, _elle-même_.

Elle avait fuit la salle commune après une nouvelle altercation avec ce crétin arrogant, qui avait, ostensiblement, réunit sa cour de bécasses juste devant elle. Non mais pour qui se prenait-il, à flirter ouvertement et délibérément dans la salle commune ? La petite voix de Rose lui chuchota que ce n'était pas tant ça le problème, mais plutôt qu'il _flirtait_ tout court. Elle secoua la tête et par là même ses longs cheveux bruns pour s'éclaircir les idées. Elle lui avait simplement fait remarquer que les éclats de rires de ses _amies_ la dérangeaient hautement, et qu'elle apprécierait le fait qu'il dégage, lui et sa clique. Elle ne voyait pas en quoi elle avait été trop dure ou trop directe, comme le lui avait fait remarquer Andrew, son meilleur ami.

Ce à quoi Alec Thomas lui avait rétorqué qu'elle n'avait qu'à aller travailler ailleurs, que la salle commune était, comme son nom l'indiquait, _commune_, et bien qu'elle soit préfète, elle n'avait pas à charge d'interdire aux gens de vivre. A ce stade ci de la dispute, elle s'était levée et s'était avancée d'un pas furieux dans sa direction. Tous les élèves présents avaient fuit plus ou moins discrètement, les colères de Rose Weasley étant réputées bien au-delà des murs de la tour des Serdaigles.

Alec Thomas s'était dressé devant elle, fier et si grand qu'elle devait lever le regard vers ses yeux aux prunelles surprenantes, pas tout à fait vertes ni entièrement bleues. Elle s'était surprise à détailler la ligne de sa mâchoire, le col de sa chemise entrouvert sur sa peau bronzée, héritage de son père à la peau chocolatée pour enfin revenir à ses grands yeux clairs, lègue d'une mère aux iris cristallins.

Elle avait néanmoins gardé un air furieux, et lui avait asséné qu'elle pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait, et qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de la contredire. Si elle avait envie de travailler dans le _calme_, c'était là son droit le plus simple. Il lui rétorqua simplement qu'elle devait plutôt se demander si le problème se trouvait réellement là, et après un clin d'œil ostentatoire, retourna s'asseoir comme si de rien n'était. C'est à ce moment précis que Rose décida que finalement, elle était bien mieux ailleurs pour se mettre au travail.

Dans le local, elle essaya vainement de travailler l'arithmancie mais rien n'arrivait à forcer la brume opaque qui engourdissait son cerveau. Seule l'image de Alec Thomas et de ses grands yeux bizarres arrivait à se frayer un passage. A bout de nerfs et de fatigue - il était déjà 22h30 - elle ferma ses livres et rangea ses parchemins. Elle en était à se décider si elle devait retourner à sa salle commune ou non quand elle s'aperçut qu'une personne l'observait sur le pas de la porte.

_ Salut Al, dit-elle en souriant à son cousin. Elle était heureuse de le voir. Il réussissait toujours à l'apaiser et à calmer ses colères. Elle était aussi proche de lui que de Hugo, son frère, bien que celui-ci la connaisse au-delà des mots.

_ Salut cousine. Tu bosses quoi ?

_ Arithmancie, je fais une pause … qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

_ Oh, je viens de croiser quelqu'un qui te cherchait pour te donner ça, et j'étais certain de te trouver ici alors …

Il lui envoya un objet qu'elle rattrapa sans problème, en même temps … c'était son boulot. Elle observa un instant le vif d'Or étincelant qui frétillait aux contact de ses doigts, puis le rangea dans son sac. Elle l'avait surement fait tomber dans la salle commune. Elle n'adressa aucun regard à Al qui souriait surement. Autant pour l'apaisement et le calme !

_ T'as du le faire tomber quelque part non ? Demanda-t-il, espiègle.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux Potter ? Grommela-t-elle, peu aimable.

Il s'avança et s'assit sur un bureau en face du sien, les pieds se balançant gaiement comme un gamin. Rose leva le regard vers Albus Potter et décela dans son sourire quelque chose qui ne lui plut décidément pas. Elle se renfrogna davantage et s'affaira à ranger ses affaires le plus vite possible.

_ Tu sais qui c'est qui m'a rendu ça, hein ?

_ Aucune idée.

_ Allez Rosie, sois pas comme ça ! Tu t'es encore pris la tête avec lui ?

_ Je ne vois pas de qui tu parles.

_ Tu m'agaces tu sais ? Alec. Alec Thomas. Tu sais ton camarade de classe, mon pote, celui dont parle la majorité des filles ? Ne me dis pas que tu n'en fais pas partie Rosinette enfin !

Surprise, elle leva vivement les yeux vers lui et rencontra son regard vert émeraude.

C'était la première fois qu'il la taquinait autant sur le sujet _Alec Thomas._ Bien sur, il s'agissait de son meilleur ami. Albus était lui aussi en septième année, mais à Gryffondor. Il ressemblait tellement à son père que ça en était effrayant. Il avait la même prestance, le même leadership que l'on narrait dans les livres d'Histoire.

Il trainait toujours avec Alec, ainsi que deux filles de Gryffondor, Alice Londubat et Georgia Dubois. En compétition uniquement pour le Quidditch, Alec Et Albus étaient néanmoins des amis très proches, et formaient avec les deux jeunes filles un quatuor extrêmement fermé. Harry était toujours ravi, à l'inverse de Ginny, lorsque Albus lui racontait les frasques dont ses amis et lui-même étaient à l'origine. Il était aussi ravi de leurs exploits au Quidditch, Albus étant attrapeur tout comme son père. Georgia Dubois était au poste de poursuiveuse avec Alice Londubat, et Alec était le gardien de l'équipe de Serdaigle, tandis que Rose était au poste d'attrapeuse. Cette année, la coupe opposerait les Gryffondors aux Serdaigles, ce qui réjouissait chaque équipe.

Elle le regardait toujours avec effarement lorsqu'il se leva et plaça ses mains sur ses épaules. Il lui souriait avec indulgence, comme s'il contemplait sa petite sœur, Lily.

_ Rose Molly Weasley, dit-il en plantant ses deux émeraudes dans ses yeux bleus profonds.

Elle fronça ses délicats sourcils en pensant qu'elle n'allait surement pas apprécier la suite.

_ Ce n'est pas beau de vivre dans l'ignorance. Tu ne crois pas qu'Alec te tape sur le système pour une seule et simple raison ?

_ Euh … Ce type est un crétin ? Suggéra-t-elle.

Albus éclata de rire. Rose était fière de son cousin. Il était très beau et avait la douceur typique de Ginny Potter.

_ Certes mais je ne crois pas que la question soit là.

Il avait sur son visage un tel air de compréhension et d'intelligence qu'elle crut, l'espace d'un instant, voir sa mère lui expliquait une formule complexe.

_ Prend ça comme un problème d'arithmancie, lui dit-il après avoir jeté un coup d'œil aux parchemins étalés sur le bureau.

_ Un problème d'arithmancie ?

_ Oui ! Il y a quelque chose chez Alec qui te fait péter les plombs. Repense à vos disputes, aux contextes et aux sujets … Tu ne vois pas un élément similaire apparaitre ?

Elle réfléchit mais elle ne voyait vraiment pas ou Al voulait en venir. Un élément similaire ? Elle songea cependant à ses disputes avec Alec Thomas et commença à entrevoir un fil conducteur … qui lui déplut fortement.

_ Rosie … Je sais que tu as trouvé déjà. Albus souriait de toute ses dents.

_ Des filles, grommela Rose, écarlate.

_ Je n'ai pas bien entendu.

_ Argh tu m'énerves Albus ! J'ai dit DES FILLES, voilà tu es content ? C'est toujours à cause d'une fille.

_ Ah ben tu vois ! Tu as ton problème ! Il ne reste plus qu'à trouver la solution !

Il avait le sourire si grand qu'il devait forcément avoir mal aux joues.

_ Depuis quand tu joues les entremetteurs Potter ?

_ Depuis que je vois ma cousine ruminer pour un problème dont elle connait déjà l'issue. A quoi bon lutter Rosie? Ce n'est pas une faiblesse que d'être amoureux.

_ Je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui ! S'écria-t-elle. Avait-il perdu l'esprit ? Elle n'était pas amoureuse de lui, pas du tout ! Même pas un peu. La petite voix se manifesta encore, plus fortement cette fois et Rose la bâillonna dans un coin de sa tête.

_ Ouais bon, que d'avoir des sentiments pour quelqu'un, ça te va ? Maintenant, retourne à ta salle commune et réfléchit à tout ça. Tu veux bien faire plaisir à ton cousin ?

Il lui souriait d'un air penaud mais assuré. Où était passé le timide et frêle Albus, gentil avec tout le monde, et _surtout_ qui se mêlait de ses affaires ?

_ Mouais … d'accord.

Il la raccompagna jusqu'à sa tour, et, avec un énigmatique sourire, lui précisa que son problème n'était pas plus difficile que un et un font deux.

Elle soupira bruyamment en entra dans sa salle commune vide mais figea lorsqu'elle vit qu'une personne l'attendait.

Alec Thomas leva ses yeux étranges vers elle et lui sourit. Ce n'était pas un sourire dont elle gardait le souvenir. Celui là était chaleureux, invitant et … séducteur. Elle déglutit en essayant tant bien que mal de garder contenance.

_ Tu as bien bossé ? Demanda-t-il aimablement.

_ Oui, répondit-t-elle, suspicieuse. Pourquoi es-tu seul ?

_ Oh j'avais envie d'un peu de tranquillité.

_ Je vois. Et bien bonne nuit.

Elle commença à avancer vers l'escalier du dortoir lorsqu'il se leva, si vite qu'elle crut l'avoir rêvé.

_ Attends ! Tu ne veux pas … Est-ce que … On peut parler, une minute ?

Alec Thomas, bégayant ? C'était forcément une hallucination. Étant très fière, Rose ouvrit la bouche pour l'envoyer balader dignement, mais quelque chose dans son regard l'en empêcha. Elle hocha simplement la tête et s'assit dans un fauteuil près de la cheminée, en face du jeune homme. Il la fixait sans ciller, avec décidément un air nouveau sur le visage. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à ses lèvres inconsciemment, et sentit ses joues s'embraser. Il s'approcha d'elle et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

_ Tu me détestes ?

Elle crue avoir mal entendu.

_ Pardon ?

_ Est-ce que tu me détestes Rose ?

_ Je … Non, enfin … Non je ne te déteste pas.

_ Alors pourquoi on se dispute sans arrêt ?

Un tas de raisons lui vinrent immédiatement à l'esprit mais elle croisa à nouveau les yeux étranges de Alec, et ses raisons infaillibles furent dévastées en un battement de cil.

_ Je n'en sais rien, murmura-t-elle. Elle avait la gorge tellement serrée qu'elle ne put que chuchoter sa réponse, amenant avec elle une atmosphère intime que Rose n'avait jamais ressenti avec lui.

_ Tu n'en sais rien ou tu fais _comme si _tu ne savais pas ?

Il avait le regard droit et avait parlé d'une voix ferme mais douce. Depuis quand était-il comme ça ? Avait-il toujours été aussi beau ? Elle fut choquée de ses propres pensées. Pour caché son trouble, elle le toisa froidement et répondit au plus simple des proverbes : la meilleure des défenses, c'est l'attaque.

_ _C'est quoi ton problème Alec ? _

_ Tu vois ? C'est toujours comme ça ! Je te parle gentiment et toi tu m'envoies paître en une seule phrase ! Qu'est-ce qui te gène à la fin Weasley ?

Elle s'était levée désormais tandis que Alec en faisait de même. Elle fuit son regard et tourna les talons en direction de son dortoir.

Il la rattrapa en deux enjambées et lui bloqua l'accès. Il s'approcha si vite qu'elle ne vit rien venir, et, après l'avoir pris par la taille, colla ses lèvres aux siennes.

C'était un baiser puissant, langoureux, doux et … rassurant. C'était comme si elle avait toujours fait ça, comme si elle avait toujours désiré que Alec Thomas l'embrasse de cette façon, en caressant ses longues boucles brunes et en serrant sa taille. Elle ne réfléchissait plus, elle ne contrôlait plus rien. La seule sensation qu'elle ressentait provenait de la main de Alec dans ses cheveux, et de ses lèvres qui la faisait mourir d'un sentiment qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Sans réfléchir elle avait enroulé ses bras autour de sa nuque, ses mains caressant ses cheveux d'ébènes. A bout de souffle, il rompit le baiser mais ne défit pas son étreinte pour autant. Au contraire, il resserra sa prise autour de sa taille et posa son front contre celui de Rose en fermant les yeux.

Elle avait le cœur qui battait très fort. Peut être trop.

_ Tu peux me frapper si tu veux, murmura-t-il avec un sourire sans ouvrir les yeux.

_ Je devrais en effet, répondit-elle, joueuse. On a pas idée d'agresser les gens comme ça, non mais !

_ T'es insupportable Weasley.

_ Je te retourne le compliment Thomas.

Il ouvrit enfin les yeux et elle plongea son regard dans ses prunelles vertes, non bleues … enfin un mélange des deux.

_ Tu vois mon problème … c'était _toi_, dit-il.

_ Tu as donc trouvé la réponse ? Demanda-t-elle. Elle avait un inexplicable sentiment de sérénité. Elle se sentait bien. Vraiment bien.

_ Ouaip ! Te clouer le bec de cette manière, j'aurais du y penser plus tôt. Aussi simple que un et un font deux !

Elle le regarda perplexe en relâchant un peu ses mains autour de son cou. Il fronça les sourcils et garda ses bras autour de sa taille.

_ Un et un font deux ? Répéta Rose, surprise.

_ Ben quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

_ Tu n'aurais pas été voir un certain Albus Severus Potter ?

Il rougit pour la première fois, et ajouta :

_ Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Elle sourit tandis qu'il s'échappait de son emprise en courant, hilare. Albus Potter ne payait rien pour attendre, cet entremetteur de pacotilles ! La petite voix intérieure de Rose lui souffla quand sans lui, le splendide jeune homme en face d'elle ne la fixerait pas de ce regard l_à_.

Mouais … surement. Mais elle n'allait pas l'admettre aussi facilement. Cependant, Alec Thomas la prit une fois de plus dans ses bras et elle oublia tout début d'idées vengeresses qui germait dans son esprit. La vengeance familiale viendrait plus tard … pour l'instant, seuls comptaient les iris étranges du jeune homme qui l'embrassait comme si sa vie en dépendait.


End file.
